


Hallelujah

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A little bit of fluff, Angst, I JUST WANTED TO PRACTICE ANGST, I WILL WRITE FLUFF TO MAKE UP FOR THIS I PROMISE, IMS ORRY, Like, M/M, Not-so-happy ending, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: This house didn’t feel like a home anymore. Every time the soul would die, he could feel the house grow colder, much like the hatred in his heart. The house was apart of him, a reflection of him, and the more cold he became, the colder this house became.The soul, it was his, and he was it’s. He was immortal, yet this soul belong to the flesh of mortals. It was like a horrid game, constantly going back and forth, except every time, mortality won. Every time, despite how he felt, the soul would leave, and the body would time. Every time, he was left colder than the last time.And it seemed it liked to make fun of him too.In a previous incarnation of his soulmate, he accidentally...vomited on his face. It most definitely killed him, and half of the flesh on his face was melted off. The incident left him visibly shaken, and he retreated to his office and grieved for the lose of his soulmate for over a year. The guilt of killing his own soulmate ate him alive, and he wanted nothing more than to be left alone.But then, oh but then, he came back.





	Hallelujah

~~~

This house didn’t feel like a home anymore. Every time the soul would die, he could feel the house grow colder, much like the hatred in his heart. The house was apart of him, a reflection of him, and the more cold he became, the colder this house became.

The soul, it was his, and he was it’s. He was immortal, yet this soul belong to the flesh of mortals. It was like a horrid game, constantly going back and forth, except every time, mortality won. Every time, despite how he felt, the soul would leave, and the body would time. Every time, he was left colder than the last time. 

And it seemed it liked to make fun of him too. 

In a previous incarnation of his soulmate, he accidentally...vomited on his face. It most definitely killed him, and half of the flesh on his face was melted off. The incident left him visibly shaken, and he retreated to his office and grieved for the lose of his soulmate for over a year. The guilt of killing his own soulmate ate him alive, and he wanted nothing more than to be left alone. 

But then, oh but then, he came back.

The doorbell rang, he did not want to answer it. But after it rang one more time, he realized whoever was out there was persistent. Perhaps it was those pesky girl scouts, he could use a good fright.

He opened the door, surprised when it was not little girls trying to sell cookies, but rather a scientist, with a horrid scar over his face. He was shaking in his boots, clutching a newspaper clipping he had cut out of the newspaper.

One look into his eyes, he knew this was him. This was his soulmate. 

“H-hello...Lord Black Hat. My...my name is Doctor Flug Slys...I’d...I’d like to apply for the position of scientist...”

~10 years later~

“So~ You think this guy is hot?”

Demencia rolled over on her bed, shoving a magazine into Flug’s face. Flug looked up from his nails. He had been clipping them over a trash can while sitting on Demencia’s bed. Often on his free time, he would sit with her and talk about boys, sometimes girls, sometimes agender monsters, sometimes machines, a little bit of everything really. 

“Eh, I wish he would cut his hair,” Flug said. Demencia licked her finger and briskly turned the page. “What about this guy?” She asked, pointing to another picture.

“Yeah he looks good,” Flug said. Demencia tossed the magazine onto her floor and picked up a sharpie. “You’re gonna replace your bag tonight, right?” She asked.

“Mhm, good nuts,” Flug said. She grinned and began to write on his back.

“Are you spelling bitch?” Flug asked.

“Nooo,” Demencia said, her tongue sticking out from between her lips.

“Really? Sure does feel like it,” Flug said. She continued to write. “So~, what stuff you wanna talk about? Wanna talk about Black Hat?”

“About...oh god...” Flug gave a small laugh. He reached to his right and picked up a chip, tossing it to 5.0.5, who was drawing on the ground.

“C’mon, you know he’s totally hot,” Demencia said. She giggled and moved onto Flug’s face to draw and write on.

“Yeah, he’s the best looking demon I’ve ever seen. But I’m not really smart in the subject,” Flug said. 

“Would you have sex with him?” She asked.

“Uh...maybe? Depends, what type of dick does he have?” Flug asked.

“I’ve got twenty on tentacle dick,” Demencia said. 

“Oh god, then no,” Flug said.

“C’mon, it’s probably kinky or something like that,” Demencia said.

“Demencia stop,” Flug said, his sides aching from laughing. He was heating up as well. 

“Admit it, you would totally sleep with Black Hat,” Demencia said, finishing up her masterpiece.

“Does he even sleep?” Flug asked.

Demencia’s eyebrow lifted with amusement. “Stop avoiding the question.”

 

“Alright! Yes, if the choice arose, I would sleep with Black Hat,” Flug said. He stretched when Demencia was finally done, stepping back to admire her work. 

“I should go get some sleep, thanks for the redesign,” Flug said, motioning to his bag.

“Of course!” Demencia said, doing a polite bow. Flug stood. “Say goodnight Fives.”

5.0.5 gave a loud b’row and then followed Flug out. 

Flug heard Demencia shut her door and turn her K-Pop to heavy metal. He rolled his eyes and gave a huff of laughter. “Go get in bed Fives, I’m gonna grab some water.”

5.0.5 nodded and slowly padded to their shared room. Flug went to the kitchen. He surveyed his surroundings once before slowly sliding his bag off over his head. Thought he admired Dem’s work, he didn’t want to be walking about the house with a bag that said ‘BITCH’ on the back and probably other things he didn’t want to read. He went to the fridge and pulled a water-bottle out. 

He opened the bottle and began to down some immediately. 

“Bit late for a midnight snack Doctor.”

Flug began to choke on the water, slamming the bottle down on the counter and gripping his chest. “S-sir! You scared me! N-no...no not a snack...just water...”

 

Black Hat snickered. “Why aren’t you wearing you bag?”

“I...I...it was ruined by Dem’s graffiti,” Flug said.

“...put it back on,” Black Hat sneered.

“If you don’t mind me asking sir...why do I have to wear the bag?” Flug asked timidly.

“Because...because...” Black Hat’s fist tightened. “Just because it’s my orders!” 

Flug squeaked and quickly grabbed the bag, shoving it over his face. Black Hat turned away. “Besides...you’re...you’re ugly anyways.” The words sat like sour milk in his stomach, twisting his insides like thorns. 

“I know sir...” Flug slowly took the water bottle. “Well...goodnight.”

Black Hat didn’t look at him. No, no he wasn’t ugly. He was...he was beautiful. He was perfection, yet somehow with each incarnation, he only grew more perfect.

Yet here he was, calling the most beautiful person probably in all of the stars...

Ugly.

How long was this guilt going to last? He looked at Flug’s face and saw those horrible scars, the guilt was eating him alive, like freshly hatched maggots on a corpse. He was rotting.

Why did he have to...why did he have to care? He hated caring, he hated this entire game. He was head over heels for him, and yet he hid all of it. 

Perhaps...perhaps he was afraid. He was afraid of hurting him again, and pushing him away was a way to keep him safe.

But god DAMN it why did it hurt so much?!

He gritted his teeth. Why was love so hurtful?! Why did his soulmate have to be mortal?! Why was it so complicated?!

He let out a sight. In past incarnations, he had been nice to Flug. Would Flug still come back after he died this time? After Black Hat had been so...so heartless towards him?

No, no he couldn’t risk that. Black Hat bit his finger.

To confess, or not to confess, that was the question.

~~~

They say somethings are fate, others are free-will. Whether it was fate or free-will he stopped in Black Hat’s office, he wasn’t sure. He was sure of that fact he had forgotten blueprints in there that day, and desperately needed them back.

He walked in, slowly towards Black Hat’s desk. As he searched the many drawers, he came across a big book. The book was ragged, worn from many years of use. It was untitled, and unsigned. He gently took the book from the drawer and put it on the desk. He opened to the first page. Blank.

He flipped to the middle. It was a scrapbook, an old scrapbook filled with pictures that showed their age. The ones in the front in black and white, the ones in the middle yellowed polaroids, and the ones near the end modern pictures.

They all were...they all were of Black Hat. Then there would be a person with him, and for an entire chapter there would be pictures of them. Sometimes boys, sometimes girls, sometimes monsters, sometimes human...

He read the names of one. 

Vultainia.

His vision blurred as he was hit by sudden deja-vu. His hand traced over the photo he was looking at. He could see it so clearly in his memory...he remembered this...he remembered this!

He looked at each photo, and touched at least one from each person. He remembered each one, and after muttering their name, he could picture the photo so clearly...

But, how could he have other people’s memories?!

He was about to quickly leave when he heard someone clear their throat. His heart stopped as he looked up.

“Uh...buenos noches jefecito...”

Black Hat slowly drew forwards, his hands clasped behind his back.

“I’m just...I’m just going to go-“

“Stop right there doctor.”

Flug froze. He shut his eyes tightly. This was it, this was his death. He was going to die here by Black Hat’s claws. He made a few final thoughts, thanking his mother for taking care of him and his dad for-

Was...was Black Hat massaging him?!

He opened his eyes. Well, he wasn’t dead. Black Hat’s hands slowly moved his shoulders, his eyes still fixed on that book.

“That book, do you know how much it means to me?” He asked.

“N-no sir...you’ve never brought up that book...” Flug said.

“Of course not...of course not...I kept it from you on purpose, but now you found it. You found my dirty little secret...our dirty little secret...”

Flug was confused. “Our...?”

Black Hat moved away and went to the book. “Vultaina was the first, and then there were many, many more...I knew Earth was special Flug, it was the only rock in this area that had life, I knew it was special...but I never knew it was this special...” he placed his hands on the desk, leaning over the book. 

“Sir...I should-“

“No, no I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t run from this anymore...you must know Flug, you must know the truth. Who you really are, what you really mean to me...”

“Sir-“

“They’re all you Flug,” Black Hat looked over at Flug, a single tear in the Eldritch’s face. “They are all you, and you are all them. Your soul Flug, it has been recycled so many times in the past, and every time, it comes to me. You are my soulmate Flug...you are my everything..you mean everything to me...”

Black Hat’s was slowly crumbling. There was this, weight to his shoulders that made him bend almost like metal under high pressure. His shoulders collapsed and his head fell in his hands, his knees on the floor. “And yet you die, you die and then it hurts me and I have to wait for you to come back. I once waited a decade for you Flug, I waited, and I waited...and you came back. You always come back...”

Flug’s head was spinning. He...he was...he was reincarnated? And Black Hat’s book, those were all pictures of him in his past lives. And every-time...every single time...he ended up with Black Hat.

“And then...then came the scars. I was sick Flug, I begged you to stay away...I was sick Skyler! I was sick and I told you to stay away! YET YOU JUST HAD TO COME! YOU JUST HAD TO...and then I hurt you....you were dead in a pool of my own bile...”

Black Hat drew towards Flug quickly. He played with the edge of his bag. “Take that off...let me see your face.”

Flug slowly reached up with shaky hands, removing the bag. Black Hat gave a tired smile, his hand reaching up and brushing over the scars. “I’m sorry I did this to you...I’m sorry I hurt you...I never meant to hurt you...” He was whispering deeply, Flug didn’t know whispering was on his vocabulary.

“I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Body and soul...with every incarnation of you...you only get better...and I’ve really fucking missed you....” Black Hat collapsed to his knees and hugged Flug’s waist, burying his face into Flug’s abdomen. “I’ve missed you so badly...I’m sorry I’ve been so cruel. The guilt...the guilt...it won.”

Flug slowly drew his hand towards Black Hat, gently rubbing his back. He tried to whisper words of comfort. But what could he say? He didn’t even know what to think at the moment...

“I forgive you, it’s okay...” Flug cooed.

“I’ve waited so long for you to come home...I’ve waited so long...so terribly long...”

“I’m here now...I’m with you.”

He slowly sank down to the floor with Black Hat, hugging him tightly. Black Hat buried his face into Flug’s shoulder. He slowly fell to the side, keeping Flug close. His tentacles slowly reached from his back and wrapped around Flug, bringing him closer and caressing him gently.

“So...do you-“

Black Hat lightly kissed Flug on the top of his head. “Does it really need saying?”

“No...I guess not,” Flug muttered. He pressed closer to Black Hat...to his soulmate. 

~50 years later~

He was tired, not from a lack of sleep, but from the disease. It was starting to spread...it was in his blood.

He rubbed his eyes. He should have guessed as much. Before his wedding, his father died of leukemia in his early 50s. He was lucky to have gotten it this late.

He sighed, fiddling with his pen. The results weren’t good, his body was starting to give out. How long did he have left? A year? Two if he was lucky...

Loving hands connected around his waist. “Why are you thinking so loud? I can hear you from across the house,” Black Hat purred. 

“I’m sorry dear...I’m just tired...” Flug muttered. 

“You’ve been working too much, I tell you you’ll work yourself to death. You should sleep more, you should stop working, retire with me, I’ll look after you and take wonderful care of you...”

“Black Hat.” Flug turned in his chair towards his husband. “The cancer is in my blood. I’m...I’m dying...” the words felt void on his tongue. He was dying.   
“No, no don’t say that. Please don’t say that,” Black Hat begged. “There’s a cure for it, isn’t there?! You’re a doctor, you’re a genius, you can come up with something...I know you can...”

“I’m afraid not jefecito...just chemotherapy and a few other treatments...but no cure...and I don’t have the energy to look for a cure...” Flug slowly sat back, tears in his eyes. “I have...maybe a year left. If the cancer doesn’t go anywhere else.”

Black Hat took his hands. “Stop working, I’ll...I’ll find a new scientist. Just...just...just stay here...I’ll take care of you. I promise I’ll take care of you. I’ll bring you breakfast every morning and let you sleep in and give you the best medicine money can buy and I’ll look after you. Please just...just don’t say you’ll die Flug.” Black Hat rubbed Flug’s knuckles with his thumbs. “It’s only been fifty years...please...this is too short...”

“I’ll come back, I always will.” Flug smiled and stood. He gently placed a hand on Black Hat’s face, which Black Hat leaned into. He kissed the Eldritch, which the Eldritch returned. 

“Just give me one more year...at least one more year...”

~1 year later~

5.0.5 sat at the side of his bed, tears in his eyes. He couldn’t...he couldn’t do it. He closed his eyes, feeling his daddy stroke him lovingly. He coughed once, before struggling to reach something on the desk beside him. 5.0.5 stood and gently moved the cup of water towards him.

He smiled and took the cup. “Th...thank you...Fives...”

5.0.5 smushed his muzzle into Flug’s face when he was finished drinking. He made soft crying sounds.

“Don’t...don’t cry...” the words were a struggle for Flug to say. “Don’t cry...”

But 5.0.5 did cry. He cried so badly, his eyes were red and swollen. 

Flug petted him, until slowly he reached for his ring finger, shakily slipping his wedding ring off and placing it on the nightstand. 

He shut his eyes. A moment or two later, he opened them. Black Hat was sitting beside him in his arm chair, leaned forward.

Flug slowly reached his hand out, beckoning Black Hat closer. Black Hat walked towards him, tears in his eyes.

“Got...to...go...”  
Black Hat shook his head violently, baring his green teeth. “I won’t let you.”

Flug smiled, two small tears rolling down his face. “Sorry...”

“No. Stop. Please stop. Please...please don’t leave me again...please...please...” Black Hat begged, taking his lover’s hand. He rubbed it gently. Begging was his only choice now. “Don’t leave...don’t leave...please don’t leave me alone...I need you...I need your smile every morning....I need your ideas...I need your happiness...I need you...please don’t go...don’t go...don’t do this to me...”

Flug beckoned him again. His eyes were slowly closing. 

He spoke three words. Just three. 

“Love you...jefecito.”

Black Hat smiled weakly, and he kissed Flug’s burning forehead. “I love you too amorcito...”

Flug gave a final sigh, before his body went stiff, and his eyes closed. 

Black Hat slowly stood, taking his top hat off and placing it to his chest. So, that was that. The cycle began again. He wiped his tears on his glove and then slowly took his leave.

He paused at the door, closing his eyes as he felt it.

His soulmate had been reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY (no I’m not)
> 
> ILL POST SOME FLUFF SOON I PROMISE


End file.
